Confessions
by Kuroi Chi no Akuma
Summary: MxM Yaoi Don't like don't read! What happens after Ittoki confesses his love to his rooommate, Tokiya, after hiding his love for four years?


******Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story.

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **explicit sex, MxM relationship

**Summary: **What happens after Ittoki finally confesses his love to his roommate after four years of hiding his feelings? SORRY! I know it is horribly written but I'm still new to writing explicit sex scenes.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** Make sure to leave a comment telling me if you liked or disliked my work!

* * *

**~Ittoki POV~**

Ever since school started and I found out who my roommate would be I couldn't help but fall in love at first sight. He was gorgeous! He had short, spiked at the end, dark blue hair, crystal, clear, bright, turquoise, eyes, tall, and chiseled body. His name is Ichinose Tokiya. I introduced myself and being my fun enthusiastic self said hello. In reply he just nodded.

The following weeks I have tried being friendly, excited, and hyper to get him to relax and smile at me but nothing worked. Eventually Nanami Haruka, my best friend, got him to relax a little and I learned more about him. Tokiya is a perfectionist. Nothing can be out of order in our room and if I mess up in practice we stop and do the entire thing over. Also he is in the S class. He may be strict but he has helped me improve my signing. Every minute I am with him my feelings grow but I know that he is in love with Haruka. I am surprised that no one has noticed my feelings towards him. I feel like it is pretty obvious but maybe because I act clingy to everyone no one notices. My heart feels like it is tearing itself apart every time I watch Haruka and Tokiya go off together. Why do I still cling to him while it is obvious that he loves Haruka and it seems to me she harbors the same feelings? I am just hurting myself. It has been this way for the past four years.

The kicker was when I overheard Haruka confess to him and him accepting two years ago. I noticed the way they acted around each other signaling how happy they are but no one seems to notice the change and everyone still flirts with her and Tokiya does not interfere. After that I become very quiet and distant with everyone making them worry. I tell them everything is fine and not to worry but they do not believe my bullshit so I tell them I was rejected by the person I like so I needed time to be alone. Everyone thought I had a crush on Haruka so they were shocked to hear it wasn't Haruka. I could not stand to be in the same room as Tokiya for a couple of weeks so I slept outside near the lake. Then I finally kicked myself back on gear and acted like my old self. Everyone believed I was ok but for some reason I got the feeling Tokiya did not believe me. Other than that life has been normal or as normal as you can get with Shining Saotome as our principal. I had almost forgotten how I felt about Tokiya but it reared its' ugly head at the most inappropriate times though somehow I manage to beat them down but now, three months away, graduation is upon us.

For graduation not only do we have to début we have to compose a song and perform it in front of the whole entire school. That means wardrobe, makeup, props, and choreography all have to be original but we have to have a partner and it does not have to be from the other class. Even so I wanted to ask Haruka but it seems she is already paired with Tokiya but I will give it a shot.

"Haruka-chan do you want to be my partner for the graduation?" I happily ask her as I jog up to meet her. She turns to me and bows.

"I am very sorry Ittoki-kun but I already have one." She apologizes sincerely. I sigh. I knew it. "Don't worry about it I figured you already had a partner. There is no reason to apologize to me." I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes. "How did you know?" She asks nervously.

"Hmmm Aren't you partner up with Tokiya-kun?" I ask confused. She shakes her head signaling my mistake.

"Why would you think I was partnered up with Tokiya-kun?" It seems she is truly confused on why I had such a thought.

"You guys are going out right?" I would think that because you guys are going out and have been for the past two years every since you confessed to him! Haruka shakes her head vigorously.

"I don't know how you got that in your head but you are mistaken. My partner is Ichigo (=P I made it so no one got her). He asked me right after we found out about it and I agreed." Haruka answered quietly. _I was mistaken. They aren't going out?_

"I saw your confession two years ago you asked if you would be able to go out with him and he accepted!" I'm so confused. _If they aren't going out __why__ haven't I confessed to Tokiya yet I might still have had a small chance!_

"Oh! I meant to go out that night not as in 'that' way! I was looking for a present for your birthday but I didn't know what to get you so I thought Tokiya-kun would have some ideas since he is your roommate after all." Haruka quickly explained. "Tokiya-kun also told me they way I said it sounded like a love confession but he already knew it wasn't like that so he accepted." I'm too shocked to reply but her phone rings. Ichigo is calling to find out if she wants to go have lunch and discuss their project. I nod. I am rooted to the ground unable to move. All of a sudden I am hit with the need to find Tokiya. I first look for him in our room and yes he is here. I trip though the door way and tumble to the ground ending with a face plant. Tokiya just looks down from his desk. Now that I am here the words and courage to confess leave me and I just stare at him.

"Are you going to say something?" Tokiyas' voice is like silk that wraps itself around me trapping me. I manage to open my mouth but nothing came out. He sighs. "Well I need to work on my project so I'm going to the library so please don't annoy me." My heart aches when he says that I'm an annoying pest and he couldn't possibly be bothered with me but I had to say something even if he ended up hating me for this. As he gets up and walks I grab his sleeve.

"Can you just hear me out, please?" I whisper gently against his back. Another sigh emits from him as he stops and turns to face me. He nods but otherwise stays quiet. "Well I…um…r-really li-…you." I whisper facing the ground. He shakes his head and turns to leave. "WAIT! I meant to say that I-I really… ah, um…li-li…I LOVE YOU!" I end up shouting at him. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you four years ago. I always followed you with my eyes but I never confessed because I thought you were going out with Haruka and I knew my feelings would just burden you but after finding out you guys weren't dating I just had to tell you! I know you hate me but I love you!" I do not know if he got anything I just said since I was shouting at 100 mpm I was also panting when I was done. _I finally did it, I confessed. _I did not even notice that I was crying silently until Tokiya rubs his thumbs under my eyes wiping the tears away.

"Baka." Is all I hear as he captures my lips in a sweet soft kiss. My entire body heats up. The tips of my ears to my neck turns bright red with embarrassment. I low moan escapes my mouth but doesn't escape Tokiya. He smiles against my lips and whispers seductively. "I'm going to fully enjoy you." I shiver. I need him. I need deeper kisses and his touch. Not waiting anymore I jump on him and smash our lips together. _Oh he feels so heavenly!_ "Oww!" He bite my lower lip very hard so he could insert his tongue inside my mouth. A very warm big hand crawled under my shirt and started teasing my nipple.

"AH! NO… sto-, ah, um…don….GOD!" I moan out. With each moan I got more and more embarrassed. His other hand rubs my cock through the clothes very hard making it harder. Tokiya smirks and laughs against my sensitive ear.

"You like that don't cha? You want me to F-U-C-K you!" He teased me. My voice was rendered useless so all I could do was moan in pleasure. Of course I wanted to be fucked by you. I have been dreaming about it since freshman year. He slips his hand down my pants.

"Wai-it…" I whispered trying desperately to hold back any more embarrassing sounds. Tokiya ignored me and went straight ahead pulling my pants and underwear off. My erection was free and was hard as a rock with pre-cum dripping from the tip.

"It's just getting started." He's so sexy. I don't care what he does to me, I want more! We share a gentle kiss. One hand softly rubs my cock while the other twists and teases my nipple. Tokiya moves down my neck, nipping and biting leaving 'love marks' where ever he goes. He finally reaches my nipple and starts softly sucking it.

"Ah!" I arch my back. It feels so good! His tongue lightly licks all around my nipple rolling it between his teeth. Suddenly I feel an intrusion in my entrance. My eyes get big and round tearing up. His middle finger thrusts into me fast. It hurts! "Sto…p…hur…GAH!" Soon that pain is turned into pleasure. I feel his middle finger enter me. A high pitch moan rocks my body as he starts to scissor me. It hurts but it's so good! Suddenly his fingers leave me and I'm thrown onto the bed.

"Sorry I wanted to be gentle but I can't hold back anymore you're too damn adorable!" My entrance is spread wide by Tokiya's big hot 'thing'.

"AHHH…NO…Ohh!" Even though I feel like I'm splitting into two I'm soon lost in ecstasy. I feel my pleasure pool around my groin area. I can feel it. I'm about to cum. "TOKIYA," I scream, "cum-m…ING!" As he thrusts in me I explode all over both our chests and some even land on my face. I clench myself around Tokiyas' big dick.

"If you do that - I'll – cum!" Tokiya pants. I can't stop though. I squeeze him harder trying to make him cum. "Cumming!" I feel Tokiya's hot juices shoot out of him filling me up. "I love you!" Those words shock me. My eyes fly open and stare at his deep turquoise eyes searching them. I found they were telling the truth. My face lights up, I'm hard again, and I start to shake. "I love you but this is just the beginning! I'll fuck you until you can't keep your eyes open anymore!" I'm somewhat scared but mostly I feel total bliss. Tokiya LOVES me! He continued to fuck me for the rest of the night.

"Want to be my ~partner~?" Tokiya asks seductively. How could I say no!

"Yep!"


End file.
